User talk:Garment District
Welcome Hi, welcome to Vintage Sewing Patterns! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Vogue Paris Original page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Petite Main (Talk) 13:51, January 27, 2011 Adding patterns Hi, I saw you have real gems in your etsy shop and it would be wonderful to add these patterns in the wiki! At the moment, unfortunately the template for creating patterns is having problems, so it's not very easy to create new pages (I have to do some cut/paste to succeed in that at the moment). I hope the wiki staff will be able to repair it very soon. Otherwise you can still upload the images and I will create the page for you. Best regards, Petite Main 14:17, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I managed to create your page, you can find it here Vogue 1576 A, and if you have more informations (dating, description), you can add it there. Your right about the fact that it's a pity to loose all these informations, that's one of the reason why Erin (DressADay) created this wiki. All the best, Petite Main 14:35, January 27, 2011 (UTC) To change an existing photo Hi, in order to change an existing photo (with a better one), you must click on the existing photo, then it will open in a separate little window. In the right borner, down you'll find an icone (View photo details). Click on that. You'll get to the photo own page and below the photo and the file history you'll find a link: "upload a new version of this file". Click on it, and then you'll be able to upload your own file. This way we keep the older version together with the new ones, it can be quite useful sometimes. Hope I was clear: I tried to :). Bye, Petite Main 15:02, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Naming Patterns and Vendor Links Hi, So glad you could join us here. A couple of notes: Pattern names are kept to a minimum in the title. You just entered Vogue Paris Original Christian Dior 2108. The name should be Vogue 2108. I have renamed the patterns you entered so far, just thought I'd let you know our nomenclature (for search and sequential list reasons). If a pattern name already exists, we add a space and a capital letter, starting with A. Vendor listings must be added as an actual link to the active pattern listing (not a vendor name, a store front, etc.), or they will be removed (by anyone). That is common policy to keep the listings up-to-date. I have fixed this in your recent additions, when I noticed, but please make sure to add a valid link by using a square bracket then the http link, then a space, then your vendor name, closing with a square bracket . I hope this helps, and I certainly hope you are enjoying this wiki. Best regards, --tarna 03:33, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Vendor Link Format Hello, The format you used for Vogue 2302 worked, but the link lead to your store front, not the actual pattern listing, which is a requirement. Here is the format I changed it to (you will have to view this in Source mode to copy it): Garment District Here is the process spelled out: * Start with an opening square bracket [ * enter the URL to the store listing for the pattern (not store front, gallery, etc.) * enter a Space * enter your Store Name * Finish with a closing square bracket ] Do let me know if you have any further questions. Best wishes, --tarna 19:24, March 31, 2011 (UTC) about editing Hi Jeannie, in order to add the description to the Dessès pattern (or any pattern), you must click on "Edit" next to the pattern name, and then you can write anything you want in the right section, for the description we usually write it just below the pattern image. All the best, Petite Main 07:03, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Picture Replacement Hello, I don't know what is causing it, but I have encountered the same issue in the past. It appears to be an intermittent bug. That said, the picture of the partial envelope you uploaded does seem to show up (but is obviously not as desirable). The writing on the envelope is really not an issue - it sort of adds to the patina ;), but inability to overwrite pictures is. The only other solution is to upload a picture with a different name and insert that into the pattern page. Best regards, --tarna 17:24, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Reminder - Vendor links must lead to actual pattern listing Hello again, Just a reminder - your vendor links must lead to the actual pattern listing, NOT a list of items for sale, shop front page, etc. I have fixed this again, but please do comply with requirement. Replacing pattern images now seems to work for you, but please use some discretion. The picture should actually be better than the one currently in the listing. Best regards, tarna 20:10, April 17, 2011 (UTC)